


Разбор Рождественских подарков

by Rika_Spike



Series: X-Mas-2009 [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Нозоми: Разбор Рождественских подарков.<br/>Написано на X-Mas_2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбор Рождественских подарков

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ken-Nozomi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ken-Nozomi).



> Не знаю, к какому сезону относится это Рождество, так что будем считать, что это не в каноне. В Гиперионе находятся: Ангел, Спайк, Корделия, Уэсли, Ганн, Фред и Лорн. Получилось в стиле хильдиных «Праздников нашей нежизни».

\- Ангел, проснись!  
\- Ммм…  
\- Да, проснись же ты, увалень!  
\- Что?!  
\- Тсс, не ори ты так. Разбудишь нахлебников… Там неправильное число подарков.  
\- Что?  
\- Что «что»? С подарками беда, вот что!  
\- Где?  
\- Под елкой в холле, конечно!  
\- Ммм…  
\- Ангел, не смей спать! Давай, Темный мститель, страждущему нужна твоя помощь!  
\- Что не так с подарками?  
\- Все не так! Их мало!  
\- … И что?  
\- Ангел, ты тупой или прикидываешься? Если каждый положил для каждого подарки, то их должно быть сорок два!  
\- Что?  
\- Ты нарочно надо мной издеваешься? Там только сорок один сверток, а должно быть сорок два! Кто-то кому-то решил ничего не дарить!  
\- Спайк…  
\- Вот ты сколько подарков запаковал? Правильно, пять плюс один мне, я видел. А сколько заставил завернуть меня? Тоже пять, но я тоже тебя не обделил. Зеленый купил ящик мартини. Как ты думаешь, он все сам выпьет или часть пойдет на подарки?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Что «возможно»? Что выпьет или что подарит?  
\- Все возможно…  
\- Ангел, не спи! Это вопрос всеобщего спокойствия! Корделия ходила на шопинг вместе с Фред, но обрезки упаковочной бумаги были в комнатах у обеих, значит, они покупали каждая от себя.  
\- Спайк, ты рылся в их комнатах?  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я просто проверил, готовятся ли они к празднику.  
\- Фред могла купить подарки от себя и Ганна вместе.  
\- Ага, детектив проснулся! А вот и нет. Ганн и Уэсли ушли вместе, вернулись через час, злые и усталые – верный признак, что ходили по магазинам! Под елку поставили по куче коробок. Значит, Ганн и Фред – каждый сам от себя… Кто-то кому-то ничего не подарит!  
\- А ты не подумал, что кто-то мог сделать нам с тобой один подарок? Или Ганн купил кому-то что-то от себя и Фред или наоборот?  
\- … Думаешь, зеленый может подарить Ганну с Фред одну бутылку на двоих?  
\- Я в этом уверен.  
\- Ладно, но если утром мне не достанется подарка, я отберу твой!  
\- Спокойной ночи, Спайк.  
***  
\- Ангел!  
\- Ммм…  
\- Ангел!!!  
\- А?!  
\- Их стало сорок три!  
\- Что?  
\- Кто-то подложил еще два подарка! Теперь один лишний!  
\- Спайк, я уверен, что утром мы найдем ему хозяина.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Даю честное слово. Спокойной ночи.  
***  
\- Ангел!!!  
\- А! Я отдам тебе все свои подарки!!!  
\- Я не об этом, но спасибо.  
\- А о чем?  
\- Да так, ничего существенного. Спокойной ночи.  
***  
\- Вставай, засоня, все уже в холле. Пора открывать подарки.  
\- Вот, черт! Ангел, мы из-за тебя проспали!  
\- Из-за меня?  
\- Конечно, давай быстрее, увалень!  
***  
\- Это тебе, Спайк!  
\- Четыре. Спасибо, Королева.  
\- Это Ангелу, это Фред, это для Спайка…  
\- Пять. Ангел, как ты думаешь, почему твоя коробка больше чем моя?  
\- Зато у меня для тебя большая коробка, сахарок.  
\- Шесть! Ого, значит, это не мартини? Стоп! А где же лишняя коробка?  
\- Спайк…  
\- Нет, подожди! У всех по шесть! Я считал! А ночью было сорок три! Где лишний подарок?  
\- Спайк, может ты ошибся?  
\- Что?!  
\- Тут было темно…  
\- Эй, я же вампир! Я умею считать в темноте!  
\- Спайк, ну может быть…  
\- Нет, Ангел, не может. Их было сорок три. Ага, попались! Ангел, смотри, наблюдатель и уличный истребитель нечисти переглянулись! Они точно в этом замешаны! Колитесь, кто стащил мой подарок?  
\- Спайк, с чего ты взял, что это был твой подарок?  
\- Если это был твой, то ты все равно обещал мне его отдать! А если их, то с какой стати они будут его прятать? Смотри! Они снова переглянулись!  
\- Эээ… Вообще-то, он есть…  
\- Ага! Я был прав! Наблюдатель заныкал мой подарок!  
\- …мы решили сделать общий подарок, для всех нас, но отдать его Ангелу…  
\- И где здесь справедливость? Он не умеет делить по-честному! Да разворачивай же уже, Ангел! …Ладно, прощаю. Это действительно для Персика. Ты получил, тебе и вешать. Как говорится, лобстеру лобстерово.  
\- Спайк, это ангел!  
\- Ангел – вот, Королева, а это – лобстер. Пошли уже вешать.

С того Рождества рядом с парадным входом в Гиперион появилась латунная табличка со строго-лаконичной надписью: «РАССЛЕДОВАНИЯ АНГЕЛА. Помощь беспомощным».


End file.
